A Bloody Sunday
by trin-nyaLove
Summary: The recovery of Clef and Umi, after they're injured on the battlefield fighting together. Will their love continue to grow or will they both suffer alone?
1. Chapter 1

One Bloody Sunday~

Umi and Clef stood side by side, fighting a group of enemy soldiers from Autozam, a neighboring planet. Clef had left the castle in the hands of Fuu and Ferio, as he'd lead the threat away, Umi helping.

All of a sudden there was a flashing light from a laser gun, as Umi collapsed clutching her shoulder in amance pain. She lay, with her blue hair stripped with crimson blood.

Clef tried to hold off the enemy, until a different man caught him off guard, with a bullet to the rib cage. Several of his ribs cracking as he fell, centimeters from his lover.

Umi desperately tried to reach him, trying to comfort Clef. Her body gave out, joints locking in to place, as she screamed. Clef's body convulsed as he tried to pull Umi towards him, his mouth filling with blood, as he grasped her semi-warm hand, "Umi…" Umi gripped his hand all the harder, as her world started spinning.

With that final word they both feel unconscious, red ruby blood staining the crisp green grass. The enemy soldiers already retreated.

Hikaru screamed in agony, as she rounded the bend, seeing both The Master Mage and Dragon Princess on the ground, bleeding out.

"Oh my goodness! Guys, over there!"

Lantis, Hikaru, Calinda, Fuu and Ferio all ran over towards the bloody hillside.

Hikaru bent down to examine Umi, and Lantis examined Clef.

They sighed in relief; both of the victims were both alive, just barely though.

"We must move quickly," Ferio ordered strictly.


	2. Chapter 2- Still Alive and Breathing

Umi awoke to the sound of hushed mummers. Her vision was still a bit blurry, but she recognized their voices.

"Hikaru?" She asked, her voice raspy. She was surprised when Hikaru and Calinda rush to her side, and hugged her.

"Oh, Umi you're alive!" Hikaru added gleefully.

Umi smiled, as Hikaru let go of her. She struggled to sit up, pain filling her left shoulder. Umi winced, as Calinda propped her up with pillows.

Umi spoke up,

"Guys, what about Clef?" Calinda looked away from her eyes, as Hikaru shifted.

"Well, he's-" A soft knock interrupted Hikaru's train of thought. Fuu stepped lightly through the doorway. She smiled as she noticed Umi. She clasped Hikaru's hand and led her into the hallway.

"I've finally stopped the bleeding, and I set the ribs, he's actually a lot worse than I originally envisioned…" Fuu whispered the last part.

Inside the room, Umi was so devastated that she tore out of her bed. Clutching her shoulder, she ran into the hall. Hikaru and Fuu gasped, as Umi sobbed. Umi felt someone trying to hug her she pushed away and ran towards Clef's chamber.

She saw the door was slightly ajar she gently pushed it open. She noticed that Ferio sat in the corner sleeping, 'He probably kept watch all night.' Umi thought.

Umi walked up to Clef's bed, his small figure asleep in the middle. Clef 's outer robe was gone and replaced with a thin cotton bed-shirt; through the shirt's material she saw several stitches and gauze wrapping his injured side.

She cried as she grasped his hand, just as he'd done for her.

"Clef, I don't even know if you can hear me, but I love you and I…" Umi's voice cracked before continuing, "I wanted to t-thank you for helping me, please don't die… Everyone needs you. I need you." She sobbed into his shirt, not even noticing that Ferio, Fuu and Hikaru were watching her. Hikaru moved forward to comfort Umi, but Fuu had stopped her and held her back.

The three others left Umi by Clef's bedside for the night. Umi slept by her lover, totally forgetting to eat dinner that day…

The next morning, Fuu had come to check up on the lovers and bring her breakfast.

"Umi, perhaps we should try to help him in a different way." Umi stood confused,

"What do you mean Fuu?" Fuu laughed, "You'll need to prepare to go where no one has dared to… inside the Master Mage's mind." Umi gasped, but nodded catching on,

"Oh! That may just work, I'll help him!" Umi then rushed away to prepare.


	3. Chapter 3- Welcome Back

Umi perched herself next to Clef, with Fuu and Ferio behind her. She nodded, as she said the spell. Next thing she noticed was Clef sitting under a cherry tree, in a white dream world like void.

"Clef!" Umi screamed as she ran towards him.

"Umi? You're O.K.?" Clef asked, and she nodded.

Clef sighed, as he traced his stitches.

"I'm glad, I was worried…" Clef hugged Umi.

Umi nodded as she spoke, "Where are we?"

Clef sighed, "We're in my dreams, or what should be my dreams…" She nodded, he continued his explanation, and "My dreams haven't been this quite, since I was about 200." She nodded again, but before she could say anything else, she felt something pulling her back to reality. Clef smiled and nodded at her reassuringly.

Umi jerked awake, seeing the faces of basically everyone. Fuu looked at her questioningly.

"Did you see anything?" Ferio asked her curiously.

Umi nodded, as she stood. She stared at Clef and smiled.

"He's fine… He's mentally relaxing." She explained it the way Clef had explained it too her.

Everyone smiled, as Lafarga entered a worried expression on his face.

"Autozam is still upset. I think that they're secretly plotting to attack again, even though I tried to reason with them… They're on the way here now."

Umi swore that she saw Clef's muscles clench at Lafarga's statement. She gasped,

Clef was waking up…

Umi knelt next to him, as he shuttered. Everyone was focused on Lafarga, all except Umi.

Clef's blue eyes slowly opened, and he focused back to reality. Umi cried out in happiness as she moved to hug him.

"UMI!" Clef muttered loudly. Everyone gasped as they turned, to see Clef awake but flustered.

"No, seriously UMI, I NEED YOU TO GET OFF OF ME!" Clef muttered again loudly crying out in pain, but Umi didn't budge.

Clef grumbled, as Fuu pried Umi off of him.

Umi smiled sheepishly, as she apologized. Clef sighed, as his attention turned to the others in the room.

"So, I presume they're coming again?" Lafarga nodded, "Yes Guru."

Clef sighed again, as he raised a hand, his staff summoned to his hand.

He looked towards Fuu for permission to move.

Fuu smiled, "It's so strange to see you ask for permission, but yes you can move. It may hurt a lot though…"

Everyone smiled, as they left Fuu and Umi to help Clef get onto his feet. Fuu helped Clef stand, and then left Umi to help him change and get ready for another fight.


	4. Chapter 4- The Second Visit

So, adding a quick summary... I'm glad you all like my story so far! In this chapter, Umi's loyalty is pushed to it's limits due to a small mishap... Enjoy, R+R please!

o0o

Clef walked as steady as he possible could down the long hallway, towards the dining hall. Umi followed close on his heels, just incase he started hurting or anything. Clef tripped once, but other than that all you noticed was the shortness of breath…

Sometime during their walk, Umi had taken Clef's arm and hurled it around her shoulders, supporting the 'Old Geezer' as Calinda would've put it.

Once in the dining room, Umi sat down and the discussion with Autozam started.

Autozam wasn't happy, about what Clef not keeping his first promise; a representative started a heated debate.

"Master Mage of Cephiro, you promised to aid us in times of need!"

Clef frowned, "Have you needed Cephiro's help? We weren't informed…"

Clef turned to Ferio, who nodded in agreement.

The representative laughed, "Weren't informed?! We most defiantly sent you a distress signal earlier, when we were attacked by other planets!"

Clef scowled, as he tried to control his temper.

"Look, sir I understand that—" Before Clef could continue, the man slapped him hard across the face!

Clef simple backed away, glared and rushed from the room, not looking back.

He swore loudly, as he rounded the corner, nearly tripping over Mokona.

He gasps as something wet runs down his side.

He slumped on the floor, Mokona next to him. His stitches were coming out; blood had begun seeping through his robe.

Using magic, he quickly tries to cover up the blood, before he hears a few sets of feet.

Mokona curls into his side, as Umi and Ascot rounded the bend.

They both rush to help him up, and they lead him to his room. Umi resets his bandages, and gives him some medicine, and ushers Ascot out of the room.

As Umi sits Clef asks an odd question,

"Umi, why someone as frail and old as me? Why pick me as a lover?"

Umi giggles as she strokes his hair lovingly,

"Why, because we compliment each other and you are the one who calms me, and I you. Simply put, I love you Clef."

He smiles as he snuggles under the blanket, kissing Umi's cheek before falling into a peaceful medicine induced sleep.

A few minutes later, Fuu arrives, with Ascot explaining the Mage's newfound pain.

Fuu's eyes drift towards the herbal medicine that Umi had used.

"How much have you used?" Fuu asked picking up the near empty bottle.

Umi shrugged, "Um, like a third…" Fuu gasps, as she resists the urge to punch Umi for her lack of medical knowledge.

"Well, Clef may be out of it for—" Fuu was sharply cut off, as the castle shakes and rumbles.

The next battle had already begun!


	5. Chapter 5- Advancing with Love

Fuu and Umi raced down the hall, to see people fighting and a lot blood being shed.

The girls dawned their armor and rushed to help the others fight to protect their home.

Umi twisted and twirled as she stabbed several people and helped Lantis and Lafarga guard the few citizens that still lived inside the castle walls. Fuu had also teamed up with Ferio to fight side by side, in the taking down of few of Autozam's machines and techno-robots. Hikaru, Calinda, and Ascot had been fighting the enemy full force. Presea had taken Mokona and had hid with a few younglings in the underground safe house. Everyone was so concerned with the number of monsters, people, and robots…

"Mokona!" Presea shouted, as the little creature bounced upstairs, towards a certain room. Presea glanced back, as she raced after the white creature.

"Mokona, what are you doing?" She screamed as she followed.

Mokona only stopped when it reached Clef's study's door. Presea gasped, as she realized what it had meant. She quickly thanked Mokona before she started running madly towards Clef's bedroom.

Presea ran into a tired looking Calinda, along her way.

"Calinda! Please help me!" That was the only explanation she gave, or really had to give, because Calinda had started running as well, soon realizing where they were going. Calinda added a comment as they ran, "I can sense a dark presence, and we've got to run faster." Presea gasped, nearly tripping as they ran like two mad people, down several halls.

Once they'd reached the desired room, Calinda drew her weapon, and Presea slowly opened the door.

On the cold, marble floor, lay an assassin already dead and bloody.

"Calinda, where's Clef?" Presea asked worriedly.

Calinda walked over towards the bed, and was surprised to see Clef totally unharmed and still asleep.

"Presea, I don't understand, I don't think Clef was really O.K. last time I saw him, so I don't think he enchanted his room, like he normally would've…"

Presea quietly agreed, while she stared around confused.

They heard footsteps, they stood on guard, until they saw it was only Umi and Fuu.

Umi gasped, she rushed inside the room.

Presea, Fuu, and Calinda got rid of the assassin's body and had left Umi alone with her consort.

As Umi sat down in a chair, Clef stirred and opened his eyes.

"Umi?"

She smiled as she bent down to kiss him. Clef gently returned the kiss, before pulling away. After helping him sit up, Umi went in for another soft kiss on the lips. Clef's arms going behind her neck, deepening the kiss passionately.


	6. Chapter 6- Well Enough to Party

A few months passed, and Umi and Clef had both fully recovered. Today, was to be the wedding of Fuu and Ferio. Making the pair King and Queen.

The grand castle was covered in white flowers, and green emeralds. A feast of different delicacies was also prepared and set up outside for the reception. Everyone gathered in the large ballroom, for the ceremony. Ferio stood in a traditional tux, as Fuu walked down the isle in her cream-colored ball gown.

Clef had said the ceremony, and presented the rings. After the ceremony, the reception started. Everyone had migrated into the garden, and the music started playing, in a slow tune.

The now King and Queen, were given the first dance, as they held each other and gracefully glided around the marble dance floor. After they'd finished, other couples migrated towards the dance floor. Hikaru and Lantis danced around elegantly, Hikaru looking stunning in her red dress.

The last couple to dance wasn't as willing to go on the floor. Umi had to practically drag Clef toward the floor. Umi smiled an elegant smile, as the music changed.

"Ready?" She asked, as she placed her hands on his back. His hands going to her waist.

"You owe me for this, Umi." He replied smartly, as she giggled.

The music changed again, as Calinda messed with the stereo.

Umi swayed side to side, her elegant dress flying as she did. Clef smiled, as he spun her. They danced for forever, never wanting the moment to end.

After the reception, guests left and everyone retired towards the bedrooms.

Umi snuggled into Clef's side as the two drifted into dreamland. That night, they both dreamed of an old cherry tree with both of them, plus an addition to their little family…


End file.
